memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Subraumspalten
Die Voyager entdeckt einen Planeten, auf dem sich vor einem Tag eine riesige Katastrophe ereignet hat, die die gesamte Bevölkerung ausgelöscht hat. Bei Untersuchungen auf dem Planeten geraten Captain Janeway und Tom Paris in eine der vorhandenen Subraumspalten und finden sich am Tag der Katastrophe wieder. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Die zerstörte Oberfläche des Planeten. Lieutenant Tom Paris beendet seine Schicht auf der Brücke und fragt Fähnrich Harry Kim ob er für das Date mit den Delaney-Schwestern bereit sei. Dieser erwidert, dass er noch eine Transtator-Gruppen-Diagnose durchführen müsse. Paris will das nicht akzeptieren und weist Harry darauf hin, dass sie die einzigen menschlichen Wesen in diesem Quadranten seien. Wenn sie sich nicht die Delaney-Schwestern von der Sternenkartographie schnappen würden, dann würde das jemand anderes machen. Harry weigert sich immer noch und erinnert Tom daran, dass er ein Mädchen zuhause auf der Erde hat. Paris sagt, dass er sich davon verabschieden sollte. Kurz darauf wird die Voyager stark erschüttert. Captain Janeway kommt mit Neelix aus ihrem Bereitschaftsraum, auf die Frage, was passiert sei, antwortet Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, die Voyager sei von einer Druckwelle getroffen worden. Zeitgleich schreckt Kes in ihrem Quartier aus dem Schlaf hoch und wirkt, als habe sie einen Alptraum gehabt. Die Voyager wird nur leicht beschädigt, es tritt nur ein minimaler Hüllenbruch auf. Als Quelle für die Druckwelle identifiziert Paris eine Trümmerwolke in einem System Roter Zwergsterne, das er kurz zuvor entdeckt hat. Tuvok merkt an, dass die Wolke aus unterschiedlich geladenen polarischen Ionen besteht, was bedeutet, dass der Druckwelle eine gewaltige Detonation vorausgegangen sein muss. Janeway erkundigt sich bei Neeli danach, ob er weiß, ob es intellligente Lebensformen in diesem System gibt. Jedoch kann der Talaxianer diese Frage nicht beantworten. Janeway lässt daraufhin den Kurs ändern, um das Phänomen zu untersuchen. Als die Voyager die Quelle der Druckwelle, einen Klasse-M-Planeten, erreicht, stellt sich heraus, dass die gesamte Vegetation zerstört worden ist. Es gibt keine Lebenszeichen, allerdings entdeckt Commander Chakotay Hinweise auf künstliche Wasserwege, was bedeutet, dass es dort eine Zivilisation gegeben hat. Kes kommt völlig verstört auf die Brücke, jedoch nimmt nur Neelix Notiz von ihr. Akt I: Beobachtungen auf dem Planeten thumb|left| Janeway begibt sich mit Paris, Tuvok und Torres auf die Oberfläche. Sie entdecken, dass die Planetenoberfläche versengt worden ist und dass eine Kettenreaktion im Subraum stattgefunden haben muss. Der Auslöser scheint die Detonation eines polarischen Ionengerätes gewesen zu sein. Paris meint, dass die Leute hier überhaupt keine Chance hatten. Janeway vermutet, dass die polarische Explosion die Stadt in Sekunden vernichtet hat. Tuvok weist in diesem Zusammenhang auf den Zwischenfall auf Chaltok IV hin, bei dem eine romulanische Forschungskolonie bei Tests mit polarischen Ionen fast zerstört worden ist. Dies führte im Jahr 2268 zum Verbot dieser Tests. Torres Vermutung, dass der Planet als Folge eines Krieges so verwüstet worden ist, stellt sich als falsch heraus, als das Außenteam Leitungen mit hohen Ionenkonzentrationen findet. Janeway meint, dass die Explosion von diesen Leitungen ausging. Die Zivilisation des Planeten hat ihre Energie aus polarischen Ionen gewonnen. Auf der Voyager berichtet Kes Neelix in der Zwischenzeit unter Tränen von ihrem Traumerlebnis. Sie erklärt ihm, sie habe die Bewohner des Planeten gesehen als sie starben, in Form eines telepathischen Erlebnisses. Neelix versucht sie zu beruhigen. Er meint, dass es so ähnlich ist, wie die Bewohner der Wälder auf Drakia. Dieser Stamm hat übersinnliche Fähigkeiten. Ihre Mitglieder könnten in einen leeren Raum gehen und dort etwas wahrnehmen. Kes erzählt, dass manche behaupten würden, ihre Vorfahren hätten ungewöhnliche mentale Fähigkeiten. Neelix will ihr aber nicht glauben. Akt II: Sprung durch die Zeit thumb|Captain Janeway und Tom Paris gefangen in der Vergangenheit. Das Außenteam untersucht derweil weiter die Planetenoberfläche. Paris entfernt sich ein Stück von der Gruppe und findet einen Zeitmesser, der seiner Vermutung nach bei der Explosion stehen geblieben ist. Plötzlich findet er sich auf demselben Platz wieder, allerdings ist dieser belebt, es gibt kein Anzeichen für den Zwischenfall. Kurz darauf ist er wieder zurück beim Außenteam. Auf seine Frage, ob sie das nicht auch erlebt haben erklärt Janeway ihm, dass er nicht weg war. Torres jedoch stellt in seinem zentralen Nervensystem einen temporalen Fluss fest, der sich rapide normalisiert. Tuvok merkt an, dass durch die Kettenreaktion der Subraum zerstört worden ist. Dadurch könnten Subraumspalten über die Oberfläche treiben, weshalb Janeway das Außenteam sofort zurückbeamen lässt. Bevor der Transport initialisiert werden kann, befindet sie sich mit Paris zusammen an dem von ihm zuvor beschriebenen Ort. Der Platz ist bevölkert, Kinder spielen und Leute gehen ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Janeways und Paris' „Ankunft“ ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, ein kleiner Junge wird durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen erschreckt und fängt an zu schreien, da er sie für Dämonen hält. Ein Ordnungshüter versucht ihn zu beruhigen und entschuldigt sich bei Janeway und Paris für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Er erkundigt sich ob sie aus der Kalto-Provinz stammen und mit dem Kontinentaltransport heute morgen angekommen wären. Janeway gibt an, sie seien aus dieser Gegend, außerdem suchen sie ein Bekleidungsgeschäft, da die Kleidung die sie tragen etwas formeller ist und sie in etwas bequemeres schlüpfen wollen. Paris entdeckt in einem Schaufenster denselben Zeitmesser wie vorher, allerdings funktionsfähig. Von einem Verkäufer lässt er sich das Prinzip erklären, woraus er schließen kann, dass der Unfall vermutlichen am nächsten Tag stattfinden wird. Akt III: Die Suche nach den Vermissten thumb|Harry Kim öffnet eine Subraumspalte. Auf der Voyager beraten Chakotay, Tuvok, Torres und Kim in der Zwischenzeit, wie sie Janeway und Paris retten können. Kim erklärt, dass die Subraumspalten zum Zeitpunkt der Explosion am weitesten geöffnet waren, sobald sich aber die Druckwellen zerstreuen, wird die Spalte enger. Laut Torres Vermutung sind Paris und Janeway am schmalen Ende in der Vergangenheit gefangen. Tuvok merkt an, dass Janeway wohl versuchen wird ein Subraumsignal zu aktivieren. Torres und Kim erklären, dass sie zunächst eine Spalte an einem Ort, an dem Paris und der Captain waren, finden müssen. Diese müssen sie dann microscannen, um ein Subraumsignal zu empfangen. Sobald man weiß, wann und wo sie existieren, kann der Spalt an dieser Stelle geweitet werden. Darüber wie dies zu bewerkstelligen ist, sind Torres und Kim noch nicht sicher. Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor Kes aufgrund ihrer telepathischen Erlebnisse. Er stellt fest, dass Kes' Gehirn nicht in der Datenbank ist und vermutet, dass entweder jemand bei der Sternenflotte oder ihre Regierung es versäumt hat, ihre Daten mittels des 15-5-01-Standardmannschaftsbericht zu übertragen. Kes und Neelix eröffnen ihm allerdings, dass sie keine Mitglieder der Sternenflottencrew und erst seit einer Expedition an Bord seien. Der Doktor ist darüber aufgebracht, dass niemand die beiden zu ihrer medizinischen Vorgeschichte befragt hat, stellt dann aber fest, dass dies seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Niemand hat ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass neue Crewmitglieder an Bord sind. Auf seine Frage, ob denn noch andere an Bord gekommen seien, erhält er zu seinem Erstaunen die Antwort, dass auch eine andere Crew – die des Maquis – nun Teil der Besatzung sei. Als Neelix ihm außerdem erklärt, dass Captain Janeway auf der Oberfläche vermisst wird, ist der Doktor vollends schockiert. Auf die Frage über Kes Zustand, erwidert der Doktor, dass alles in Ordnung ist und sie ein wunderschönes Gehirn hat, eine Bereicherung für die Datenbank. Da er keine Vergleichsdaten hat, kann er außerdem nicht sagen, ob Kes wirklich krank ist oder nicht. Er rät ihr dazu, viel zu trinken. Bevor er deaktiviert wird, meint er, dass sie ihn morgen wieder aufsuchen sollen. Auf der Oberfläche in der Vergangenheit stellt Janeway ihren Kommunikator, so ein, dass er ein Subraumsignal aussendet. Sie erinnert Paris an die Einhaltung der Obersten Direktive und warnt ihn sich nicht einzumischen, auch wenn dies die Zerstörung des Planeten zur Folge hat. Paris ist damit nicht einverstanden. Der kleine Junge, der ihre Ankunft bemerkt hat, taucht wieder auf, Paris kann ihn jedoch erschrecken und damit verscheuchen. Er schlägt vor, polarische Energie für die Rückkehr zu benutzen, da die Subraumspalten durch eine polarische Explosion geschaffen worden sind. Sie beschließen daher, die Energiequelle zu suchen. Als sie an einem polarischen Kraftwerk ankommen, findet dort gerade eine Demonstration statt. Die Demonstranten werden von Sicherheitsleuten gewaltsam zurückgedrängt, Janeway bekommt einen Schlag ab, geht zu Boden und wird von einem der Demonstranten gerettet und mitgenommen. Akt IV: Kontakte in die Vergangenheit thumb|Kathryn Janeway wird von Pe'Nar Makull verhört. Auf der Voyager arbeiten Torres und Kim inzwischen fieberhaft an einer Möglichkeit, Janeway und Paris zu retten. Sie haben einen polarischen Generator gebaut, der einen Subraumspalt öffnen kann, allerdings brennt er nach 30 Sekunden durch. An derselben Stelle wird ein zweiter Versuch durch den entstandenen Subraumschaden unmöglich gemacht. Damit kein Mitglied des Außenteams in eine Subraumspalte gerät, haben die beiden Geräte konstruiert, die antipolarische Felder aussenden und somit aus etwa 3 Metern auftretende Spalten melden. Kes stößt zu ihnen und besteht darauf, das Außenteam auf die Oberfläche zu begleiten. Der Demonstrant, der Janeway gerettet hat, stellt sich als Pe'Nar Makull vor, sein Kollege heißt Ny Terla. Dieser hält Janeway und Paris für Spione, die die Protestbewegung gegen polarische Energie im Auftrag der Regierung infiltrieren sollen. Paris erklärt wahrheitsgemäß, dass sie keine Spione sind und sie nur das Kraftwerk besichtigen wollten. Mithilfe eines Sicherheitsmonitors zur Messung von polarischer Energie wird festgestellt, dass Janeway und Paris fünfmal so hohe Werte aufweisen wie gewöhnlich. Solch hohe Werte lassen sich nur erreichen, wenn man vor kurzem in einem Kraftwerk gewesen ist oder aber man sich am Schauplatz einer polarischen Katastrophe aufgehalten hat, die aber noch nie auf diesem Planeten stattgefunden hat. Aufgrund der Obersten Direktive ist es Janeway nicht möglich, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Daraufhin werden sie gefangen genommen. thumb|Eine Subraumspalte öffnet sich. Kes erfährt auf der Oberfläche weitere telepathische Erlebnisse, sie kann die verstorbenen Leute spüren. Chakotay meint, dass es so sei, als würde man über einen Friedhof spazieren. Jedoch meint Kes, dass sie die Leute fast berühren kann. Außerdem entdeckt das Außenteam, dass sich der Schaden am Subraum zu regenerieren beginnt, was die Bergung von Paris und Janeway erschwert. Außerdem stößt Kim auf die Kommunikatoren der Vermissten, sie wurden allerdings zerstört. Janeway und Paris werden von Makull verhört, können ihm jedoch keine Auskünfte geben. Der Junge, der ihre Ankunft beobachtet hat, Latika, wird von einem von Makulls Helfern draußen erwischt und ebenfalls gefangengenommen. Makull berichtet unterdessen, dass ihre Gruppe seit dem Vorfall in Markov immer mehr Unterstützung erhält. Er zieht ihr Vorhaben daher auf den nächsten Tag um 400 vor. Als Kes per Telepathie nach Janeway „ruft“ und sie ihre Nachricht auffängt, entschließt sich der Captain, Makull die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie stellt sich als Captain Kathryn Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager vor. Damit ermöglicht sie Kes in der Gegenwart eine Bestätigung für ihre Anwesenheit am Ort der Explosion. Auf Tuvoks Nachfrage, kann Kes nicht erklären, woher sie dies weiß. Daraufhin lässt Chakotay die Ausrüstung aufbauen, einen Spalt in den Subraum öffnen und die Vermissten rufen. Janeway informiert Makull unterdessen, dass sie einen Tag aus der Zukunft kommen. Latika stellt erstaunt fest, dass er Recht hatte und Paris fügt hinzu, dass er dachte, sie dürften dies nicht erzählen. Janeway erzählt Makull von der polarischen Detonation, die eine planetare Katastrophe auslöst. Das Aktivieren der Kommunikatoren alarmiert jedoch Terla, der sie für Abhörgeräte hält. Gerade als das Außenteam einen ausreichend großen Spalt geschaffen hat, verlassen Makull und Terla mit ihren Gefangenen den Raum, um ihren Sabotageplan zu beginnen. Akt V: Zeitparadoxon thumb|Kathryn Janeway bedroht Pe'Nar Makull. Janeway und Paris erkennen auf dem Weg zum Kraftwerk, dass sie durch ihre Zeitreise die Explosion verursacht haben. Janeway erläutert Paris ihre Erkenntnis, dass ihre Zeitreise die Explosion verursacht. An Bord der Voyager läuft der Crew die Zeit davon, da sich bereits 70 % der Subraumspalten geschlossen haben. Torres und Kim schlagen vor, die Suche auf den Ort der Explosion zu konzentrieren, da sie glauben, dass Paris und Janeway versuchen werden, sie zu verhindern. Tuvok hält dies in Anbetracht der Obersten Direktive für höchst fragwürdig, er wird allerdings von Chakotay überstimmt, der den Vorschlag annimmt, da er genau das versuchen würde. Torres konnte bereits den ort der Explosion lokalisieren, weshalb Chakotay das Außenteam dorthin befiehlt. Janeway und Paris sind inzwischen am Werk angekommen. Makull droht Janeway, dass Latika das erste Opfer ist, wenn es zu einer Schießerei kommt. Makull stellt Janeway am Eingang als Repräsentantin der Regierung in offiziellen Angelegenheiten vor. Jedoch offenbart Janeway der Wache, dass sie eine Geisel ist. Es kommt zu einer Schießerei zwischen den Saboteuren und den Wachleuten, in der zwei Wachleute getötet werden und Paris verletzt wird, als er eine für Latika bestimmte Kugel abfängt. Der Junge bleibt bei Paris, während Janeway die Saboteure verfolgt. Das Außenteam ist inzwischen mithilfe des Transporters auf die Oberfläche zurückgekehrt und fängt an, die Geräte an dem Ort aufzubauen, den sie als Ursprung der Explosion ausmachen konnten. Hier ist eine große Anzahl an Subraumspalten vorhanden. Chakotay befiehlt die Geräte aufzubauen. Sie fangen das Subraumsignal jedoch nicht auf, was Tuvok in seiner These bestätigt. Kes spürt aber, dass der Captain dort gewesen und auch gestorben ist. Janeway stellt die Saboteure, die jedoch keine Anstalten machen, ihr ihren Phaser und ihren Tricorder zurückzugeben, da sie nicht glauben, dass sie in der Nähe einer polarischen Leitung schießen würde. Janeway meint, dass etwas bei ihrem Sabotageplan schiefgehen wird. Makull meint, dass sie die Waffe weglegen soll, zu ihrer Sicherheit. Janeway fordert die Geräte, was Makull jedoch verweigert. Daher will Janeway einfach abwarten, was passiert. thumb|Kathryn Janeway verschließt die Subraumspalte. Das Außenteam stützt sich auf Kes' Gefühl. Obwohl sie keine Spur von Janeway entdecken können, bauen sie die Geräte auf. Chakotay will kurz vor der Explosion durch den Subraum brechen. Dies versuchen B'Elanna und Harry und erzeugen einen Spalt. In der Vergangenheit bemerkt Janeway, dass man versucht, sich durch den Subraum zu schneiden. Makull erkennt, dass dadurch eine Wand mit polarischen Leitungen durchtrennt würde. Damit wäre der Rettungsversuch der Voyager-Crew der Auslöser für die Katastrophe. Janeway erkennt, dass ihr eigener Rettungsversuch die Explosion auslöste. Um das zu verhindern, bittet Janeway um ihren Phaser. Makull überlässt ihr diesen und der Captain versucht daraufhin, den Spalt mit ihrem Phaser zu versiegeln, was ihr auch gelingt. Torres stellt einen Widerstand durch Metionpartikel von der anderen Seite fest. Kim erhöht daraufhin den Reaktor auf Maximalwerte. Jedoch wird der Generator dadurch überlastet und der Versuch die Spalte zu durchdringen scheitert. Die Vergangenheit ist damit maßgeblich verändert worden, wodurch eine Zukunft einritt, in der keine Explosion stattgefunden hat. Die Voyager ist auf ihrem (alten) Kurs. Niemand kann sich an das zuvor erlebte erinnern. Paris und Kim sprechen auf der brücke über Kims Freundin. Paris meint, dass Kims Freundin einen Mann und Kinder haben wird, während sie die Delaney-Schwestern haben könnten. Er berichtet ihm auch, dass er den Schwestern erzählt hat, dass er auf der Akademie den Rekord für Einzelpiloten aufgestellt habe. Chakotay ruft Janeway inzwischen auf die Brücke und informiert sie, dass sie einen Klasse-M-Planeten in einem System roter Zwergsterne entdeckt haben. Kes kommt in der Überzeugung auf die Brücke, dass alle auf dem Planeten getötet worden wären. Neelix meint, dass sie einen Alptraum hatte. Jedoch meint Kes, dass es viel realistischer als ein Traum war. Es gibt allerdings keine Anzeichen für Probleme auf dem Planeten. Tuvok berichtet, dass es keine Raumschiffe oder Satelliten gibt und alles auf eine Präwarp-Zivilisation hindeutet. Janeway meint, dass sie sie deshalb ignorieren. Sie gibt sich jedoch erst zufrieden, nachdem sie den Planeten auf dem Schirm betrachtet hat. Da es sich um eine Präwarp-Zivilisation handelt, beschließt Janeway, eine Logbucheintragung zu machen, die Koordinaten des Planeten zu vermerken und mit Warp 6 weiterzufliegen. Paris zieht inzwischen Kim von der Brücke, um eine Verabredung mit den Delaney-Schwestern in die Wege zu leiten. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch einen sichtbaren Auftritt haben.}} Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte . Der Polaron-Generator war vorher bereits als Feldgenerator in zu sehen. Die Bombe schließlich ist dasselbe Requisit, welches von den Ansata Terroristen in verwendet wurde.}} Requisiten Trivia Apokryphes Filmfehler Inhaltliche Ungereimtheiten , die Dienstgradabzeichen eines Lieutenant Commanders, obwohl er den Dienstgrad Lieutenant führt.}} Produktionsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Time and Again en:Time and Again (episode) es:Time and Again fr:Time and Again (épisode) ja:VOY:24時間の過去 nl:Time and Again Kategorie:Episode (VOY)